The present invention relates to film handling mechanisms, and more particularly to a film handling mechanism which can handle films which have been wound with the photosensitive surface on either the inside or outside of the wound film, and films which have been wound loosely as well as films which have been wound normally.
The present applicant has proposed a film handling mechanism, disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 155,443/1982, in which an exposed film is removed from its cartridge by pushing the spool while the latter is being rotated so that the film is wound tightly. However, this film handling mechanism suffers from a difficulty that it sometimes results in that it cannot tightly wind a film which has been wound inside out or loosely, resulting in the rolled film having a conical shape, which makes it impossible to further treat the film automatically.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide a film handling mechanism in which the above-described difficulties accompanying a conventional film handling mechanism have been eliminated and in which a film which has been wound inside out or extremely loosely can be handled as well as films which have been wound normally.